The Amazing World of Happy Tree Friends Original Trailer
This is the trailer for The Amazing World of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Gumball *Cuddles Featuring *Darwin *Toothy Appearances *Giggles *Sniffles *Flaky *Flippy *Anais *Irin and The Clams *Quartz *Lumpy *Ellie *Fizzles *Nutty *Buzz *Hypno *Wrinkles *Cascade *Scoopy *Foxie *Blind, Screamer, Mute and Phaser *Other fan characters (excluding the not-for-profit ones) Plot The video begins with the camera passing by Irin's house as a voice says "In a world in chaos...". Irin is visible in the same shot and can be seen walking away from her house. She notices the camera and waves at it. The screen fades to show one of the halls in Elmore Junior High as Flippy and Flaky are about to kiss but Flaky feels something and turns her head to see that Quartz had walked into her quills. The scene then cuts to Gumball, Darwin, Toothy and Cuddles standing together, side by side, while Darwin is talking in a deep voice. Gumball then asks Darwin what he's doing with his voice. Darwin replies that that's his movie voice. Cuddles replies that his voice sounded like a gargling gravel. Toothy asks if they want the trailer to be average or good. Gumball replies "whatever". Darwin then counts to three and they jump out of the screen showing a sign that says "heroism". Toothy is shown on top of a high building screaming for help. Cuddles tries to save him with a trampoline. Toothy is relieved as he falls but falls on the ground face first instead. Another scene shows Lumpy and Cuddles fighing for a piece of fish while Giggles is laughing but it falls on the ground and flops around while Cuddles, Lumpy, Giggles, Toothy and Sniffles look at it confused. Another scene shows a sign that says "danger". Gumball puts his hand in The Clams' aquarium but they bite his hand, so he takes it out. The Clams then get out of their aquarium and chase Gumball while he's running. Another scene shows Ellie skating, eyes closed, towards an open sewer hole. She then falls into the hole and lets out a scream. Another scene shows Sniffles reading a book. Gumball takes it away from him but Sniffles then slaps his face multiple times before Gumball gives it back with a worried smile on his face. Another scene shows Lumpy doing the hula dance with a hula skirt on while Cuddles and Toothy are laughing while Wrinkles is staring. Wrinkles then turns to the camera with his eyes on fire. The scene then changes to show Giggles and Cuddles getting ready to kiss. Giggles then kisses Cuddles on his cheek and Cuddles ends up blushing madly. Another scene shows Nutty getting ready to eat some ice cream. The cream falls and Nutty gets on his knees and screams. In several scenes, Fizzles is seen drinking some soda and turns into a tornado, Buzz is seen cutting down trees while being insane, Hypno is seen hypnotizing Gumball and making him dance like a monkey, Scoopy is shown eating fish, Cascade is seen casting a spell on Darwin but fails and turns him into a monster, Blind, Screamer, Mute and Phaser are seen trying to possess somebody, Foxie is seen trying to kiss Sniffles, and finally, Gumball, Darwin, Toothy and Cuddles are seen jumping out of the screen while a TV shows an explosion. The last scene shows everyone (excluding the not-for-profit fan characters) saying the show's title. Category:The Amazing World of Happy Tree Friends